Mary Branson
History Abridged The story of Marianna Branson breaks into two parts: her life as a Gilnean, and the events that take place after. Gilneas Born Mary Elizabeth Branson, the third child to James and Elizabeth Branson. Mary had a quiet childhood, spending her formative years at home in the Merchant Square of Gilneas City. Her daytimes were spent at the schoolhouse, supposedly learning but actually drawing within the margins of her papers. Her nightimes were spent around the Gilnean gramophone, and late evenings fidgeting around in her bed to find darkness away from the lamp that was... usually on, aiding her sister Bronwynn in her late night reading ventures. Mary found happiness in her younger brother, Thomas, and she was perhaps the closest with Thomas. She carried a distant relationship with her oldest sibling, Matthew, not finding him too stimulating. Her sister, however, was more than not a nuisance to Mary, though when it mattered Mary truly did care for her. Far from Home After Mary was forced to leave Gilneas at a young age, she took it in her heart to keep on going. She knew not if her family had survived, and she did not want to know. From then she proceeded on to Arathi Highlands, making a small encampment of her own to live. She became known for her talents as a trained bowman, and that is where she met someone that would end up changing her view on everything. She was barely of a mature age, and she valued her alone time. People would come to her constantly if there was a beast hurting people, or even rampant Syndicates raiding farmlands. One day, a young raven-haired elf came to her in request of a bounty. She was to kill a Syndicate leader, notorious for cutting off the ears of elves and shaping them into a trophy necklace. She knew the leader he spoke of, and she knew that it would take more than he thought to take him down. The elf returned to her with a sniper rifle. She had held one before and used one, but it did not register that he was formally giving it to her. They trained together, bettering their skills as an archer and a sniper. Mary matched his wit with her own, and the two became great friends. She became quite the sniper, being able to shoot things silently from outstandingly great distances. They became a great team, and many would come to them for bounties to be dealt with. Their deal still stood, but it almost seemed unimportant now that they made something together. Months later, their skills were mastered and they decided together that they would start a company of their own once their job killing the Syndicate leader was accomplished. A lone night, gazing upon the skies of Arathi after sneaking into the steps of the keep in destroyed Stromgarde City, the elf told her that he loved her. She was stunned, and she knew how she felt, but she could not form the words. Her skin illuminated in the moonlight and cast pale, dewy shadows on her skin. He did not continue his thoughts on her, but he told her stories while looking down at her, caressing her hair and speaking softly. Mary listened to him and eventually gave in to him, even when he was not trying. They spent the night closer than ever before, and they decided that they would take down the Syndicate leader the next day. Their mission came into fruition as they sneaked in together; however, their efforts proved futile as that day the Syndicate toughened his defenses further than before. The two knew that they had to continue, so they took a risk and it proved to be the end of the pairing. While Mary was loading her rifle, she saw the elf being taken away by Syndicates. She could not react fast enough, and they took him into the main camp where the leader was. As the leader came out of his tent, there were bloodied elf ears on the ends of the necklace, and there lay the elf: silent and still forever. There is when she lost her faith of the Light, and never again would it be renewed, for if the Light existed, why did it not save him? In an angry fit, Mary finished the job flawlessly, taking the lives of over 15 Syndicates and killing the leader. She left without a word and moved on to Stormwind City to begin the company she promised the elf she would make. There she met her now closest friend Elaine Wickston. The two made a plan to hide Mary's true identity as the leader and create a facade where it would seem as though this rough, tall, brown-haired woman was the leader, when truly it was Mary. She took up the alias of Agent Fey, a shy, nervous, stuttering young girl that seemed to be the assistant of Elaine, even though Mary was the true mastermind behind this mercenary order. After meeting with her sister Bronwynn Branson after years apart and Bronwynn's discovering of Mary's guise, Mary decided to disband the Enigma Company in the hopes of reclaiming herself on her own; furthermore, she wished to keep connecting with her sister. She spent her time at this point taking what bounties would come her way, and her reputation as a professional sniper was uttered throughout many parts of the Eastern Kingdoms. Though not famous, she is known by some buyers, especially with Mary reclaiming her true name. Bronwynn's reputation has also rubbed off on her as the aunt of Adrian Wolfheart. Estranged yet again by the differing of their paths, Mary and Bronwynn keep at distance from one another-- much to the silent chagrin of both the women. Mary continues to find freelance work under the guide of Enigma, though the company was disbanded. Bronwynn keeps to herself, in regards to contact with Mary. Physical Description Marianna, or more commonly known as Mary, is fairly striking in appearance. She stands at an average height of 5'4" with a lean and toned body. Her hair is a wavy, reddish auburn shade, and it reaches the middle of her back. Most of the time it's in a messy low ponytail with strands fallen everywhere. Her skin is bronzed, which shows that she has spent a lot of time in the sun. Mary's eyes are a bright sky blue, but there is a certain authority in her gaze that can shake up almost any person. Her face has a defined bone structure with high cheekbones and hollow cheeks. She generally looks uninviting, but the banter she has with good friends is unmistakably funny and true. She is known to enhance her beauty at times by using makeup to attract someone for a close kill. Most of the time her armor disguises her womanly figure, and add a cloak along with a mask, and in some cases she might look like a man. But there is no mistake once that mask is taken off that she is conventionally beautiful. Persona Mary can have a troublemaker's attitude, but there is no doubt that she holds herself to a certain professionalism when handling jobs. She is witty and technical: a master of negotiating agreements. She is known for her 'one-strike' attitude, rarely giving a chance to anyone if they mess up. She is tough and strong-willed, showing her independence whenever she can. She will not avoid vulgarity, and she has no tolerance for babbling idiots either. While she tends to be vulgar, she is not dumb and she can refrain if need be. Many times she is quiet, usually evaluating a situation or simply waiting for an opportune time to speak. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Duchy of Kentillie